DEATH BATTLE: Sly Cooper vs Rouge the Bat
by AdamGregory03
Summary: Two famous thieves have entered the arena. Sly Cooper and Rouge the Bat. Both have incredible skills, but who is the better thief? Who will win a Death Battle?
1. Opening

**This episode of Death Battle is completely fan-made. It is in no way affiliated with and is not being made for profit reasons. The characters of Wizard and Boomstick belong to the creators of Death Battle, as the combatants belong to they're respectful owners.**

* * *

**DEATH BATTLE**

Wizard: "There is no denying that thievery is bad news."

Boomstick: "Yeah, some bastard sneaking in your house in the middle of the night and takin' all your valuables? Who wants that?"

Wizard: "Well, some people have taken thievery to a whole new level by making it practically a new form of life."

Boomstick: "Like Sly Cooper, of the Cooper Clan."

Wizard: "And Rouge the Bat, agent of G.U.N."

Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."

Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle."


	2. Sly Cooper Analysis

_Sly: "I should probably just start at the beginning. The name's Sly. Sly Cooper. And I'm a thief. From a long line of thieves."_

(Music: Main Title/Credits from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves)

**Sly Cooper**  
-Species: Raccoon  
-Sex: Male  
-Age: Not recorded  
-Weight: Not recorded  
-Residence: Paris, France

Wizard: "As he said, Sly Cooper's entire line of ancestors is made up of thieves known as the Cooper Clan, who have recorded all they're techniques and greatest heists in a single book, the Thievius Raccoonus. So for him, thieving runs in his family."

Boomstick: "All that runs in my family is an irritating itch." (Scratching sounds) "Damn it..."

Wizard: "Gross..."

Boomstick: "Well, anyway, Sly's daddy was killed off by a crime organization that wanted the secrets of the obviously-named book for themselves. He was put in an orphanage where he befriended Bentley and Murray, who would later go on to form the current Cooper Gang, pulling off all kinds of heists while escaping Sly's nemesis slash girlfriend slash cop Carmelita. One foxy mama if I do say so myself!"

Wizard: (Sarcastically) "Hilarious. Sly follows a 'Code of Thieves' of sorts, which states they only steal from undeserving criminal figures and museums, as there is no honor, no challenge, and no fun in stealing from ordinary citizens."

Boomstick: "Well that's... kinda dumb. Don'tcha think stealing from ordinary people would be easier?"

Wizard: "Again, the no challenge thing."

Boomstick: "Oh, right."

**Skills & Abilities:**  
-High agility  
-Great balance  
-Expert in stealth  
-Good reflexes  
-Master of disguise  
-Expert strategist

Wizard: "Since his days in the orphanage, Sly has been in training to follow in his father's footsteps. He has become very athletic, being able to run across rooftops with ease, and has a great sense of balance, allowing him to perch upon small tips to stay off the ground. He has become so stealthy that he is able to sneak around with being heard, though if he moves too fast he can blow his cover."

Boomstick: "The coon's also a master of disguise. He can fool anyone of lower intelligence just by playing dress-up."

Wizard: "He is also able to devise a straight-forward plan to his goal, whether it be a heist of in battle. Though the more successful plans have always been thought up by Bentley."

**Cooper Cane:**  
-Can be used as a melee weapon  
-Pickpocket from a safe distance  
-Sturdy hook and handle

Boomstick: "His signature weapon is the infamous Cooper Cane, passed down from generations with multiple varieties. He can use it to pick the pockets of his victims, or he can just use it to beat the shit out of them. He can even use it's hook for more of his impressive stealth skills, like zip-lining."

**Binocucom:**  
-Invented by Bentley  
-Acts as a functioning camera  
-Allows Sly a closer look on his surroundings  
-Gives him contact to his allies

Wizard: "Sly also carries around his own Binocucom, a device invented by Bentley. With it Sly is able to get a better look on his objectives and can contact his allies at any time he wants. It also seems to function like a camera and is able to snap pictures with ease."

Boomstick: "But wait, there's more, 'cause this guys got a shit-ton of gadgets up his sleeves!"

**Other Gadgets:**  
-Smoke bombs  
-Paraglider  
-Alarm clock  
-Rage bomb  
-Decoys

Boomstick: "He equips himself with standard smoke bombs, a useful little gadget for stunning his enemies. He can also toss and stick a rage bomb on his enemies, which makes them go boom."

Wizard: "He also has the alarm clock, which may not sound effective, but can act as a distraction for guards. He can place decoys of himself to fool his enemies and then counter they're attacks. Her also keeps a paraglider handy which works as a standard parachute, allowing him to glide and slow his fall."

**Shadow Power:**  
-Invented by ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper I  
-Turns Sly completely invisible

Boomstick: "And when he really needs to get out of a tight spot, like getting away from your ex-wife in public, there's the Shadow Power, invented by one of his ancestors that turns him invisible."

Wizard: "Sly can use this for as long as he desires. However, attacking or, again, running too fast will blow his cover."

**Flaws:**  
-Cocky behavior  
-Easily overpowered  
-Heavy reliance on stealth and gadgets

Wizard: "And despite all we've talked about, Sly isn't a perfect thief. He is cocky, and often takes times out of his jobs to crack the occasional joke. He also can find it easy to be overpowered by those stronger than him, forcing him to find new tactics."

Boomstick: "That and as long as he can stay unseen, he pretty much has his gadgets do the work for him. Not that that's really a bad thing. Hey, surprise rage bomb! KABOOM! Ha ha ha ha!"

Wizard: "...Right."

**Feats:**  
-Stolen many priceless artifacts (with help from Bentley and Murray)  
-Defeated the biggest crime lords and organizations  
-Has made his way past the most advanced security systems

Wizard: "But there is no denying that Sly truly is a master thief. There is barely any security system he can't work his way around. He has even stolen some of the most priceless artifacts and defeated the biggest crime organizations, with a help little help from his friends."

Boomstick: "Just goes to show ya nobody fucks with the Cooper Clan."

_Sly: "I don't know what's in my future. But I won't let it be a repeat of my past."_


	3. Rouge the Bat Analysis

_Rouge: "My name is Rouge the Bat. Better known as the treasure hunter, Rouge."_

(Music: Fly into Freedom by Tabitha Fair)

**Rouge the Bat:**  
-Species: Bat  
-Sex: Female  
-Age: 18  
-Weight: Not recorded  
-Residence: Mobius

Wizard: "The origins of Rouge the Bat remain a mystery. She works as a member of the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. for short."

Boomstick: "Best acronym ever."

Wizard: "During her life, she gained an obsession with gems, and made it her mission to collect as many as she can, even by illegal means."

Boomstick: "Yeah, don't get in this girl's way of her gems! You don't wanna know what she'll do to ya. Which is why we're gonna tell you!"

**Skills & Abilities:**  
-Athletic  
-Good combat skills  
-Flight  
-Echolocation  
-Shriek  
-Master manipulator

Wizard: "Rouge is well-versed in many kinds of combat, though her main method seems to be a form of kickboxing. She is able to use her agility to her advantage in a fight. Combine that with the bat's common ability of flight, granting her better maneuverability, you've got a very deadly fighter."

Boomstick: "Another common traits of bats is they're large ears, granting them sonar-like abilities to sense they're environment. Kinda like the spider sense."

Wizard: "It's nothing like the spider sense."

Boomstick: "Whatever. Her super-large ears are capable of picking up the tiniest of sounds, meaning stealth isn't usually that big an issue for her. And her ears aren't all that's super-large if you know what I me-"

Wizard: "ANYWAY, also like bats, Rouge can let out a shriek in which the sound waves bounce back at her, giving her an even better idea of her surroundings in a method called echolocation. She is also very cunning and manipulative and can convince others to join on her side if she may need they're help, and then back stab them for it later."

Boomstick: "What a bitch. But Rouge doesn't go into a fight without packing a little heat as well."

**Heart Bombs**  
-Creates explosion as bombs do  
-Can throw multiple at a time

Boomstick: "One of Rouge's favorite toys are the Heart Bombs, which make her a living air strike plane. These bombs are strong enough to break down a brick wall with ease!"

Wizard: "These bombs can also stick to flat surfaces, or can be thrown. Rouge is even capable of throwing a couple of these bombs at a time."

**G.U.N. Weaponry**  
-Standard pistol  
-Gum laser  
-G.U.N. shield

Boomstick: "And just to spice things up, we've decided to give her a couple of G.U.N.'s weapons, including a standard pistol that for some reason fires yellow beams instead of bullets."

Wizard: "We've also equipped her with the gum laser gun, which is capable of slowing down her targets, as well as an official G.U.N. bulletproof shield."

**Flaws**  
-Hearing is very sensitive  
-Little experience with firearms

Wizard: "Though while Rouge may have the makings of a great fighter, she isn't perfect. Her sensitive hearing can also prove problematic as loud sounds can overwhelm her and can even damage her echolocation temporarily."

Boomstick: "That and those weapons we gave her... well, she doesn't really use 'em that often, so she's not very skilled in using them."

**Feats:**  
-Infiltrated many secret bases  
-Managed to aid in saving the world a couple times

Wizard: "However, no secret base is safe from her. As long as they have something she wants, she is determined to break in and get it at whatever cost."

Boomstick: "'Cause she's the god-damn Batgirl!"

Wizard: "Uh... no."

_Rouge: "I despise anyone who takes jewels from me... all the world's gems are mine to keep!"_


	4. The Battle

Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all!"

Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!"

* * *

Opens at a museum at night. Sly is perched in a building right across from the museum. He is looking through the museum's windows and spots a diamond on display, and also notices the laser security system surrounding the diamond.

Sly: "Bentley, how's the hacking coming?"

Bentley: "Almost there, Sly. Just gotta type in a few commands and... done!"

The lasers deactivate.

Sly: "Awesome."

Sly then leaps from the rooftops towards the museum and walks up to a ceiling window and ties a rope around his waist. He then ties the other end of the rope to a pole and then lowers himself into the museum. Meanwhile, a silhouette is flying through the sky and lands near the same ceiling window, revealing herself to be Rouge the Bat. She notices the rope. Inside, Sly takes the diamond under his shoulder and places one of his cards in it's place. Suddenly, the rope becomes loose.

Sly: "What-AH!" (Falls) "Ow..."

The diamond falls out of Sly's grip and rolls along the ground. Rouge then lands and stops the diamond with her foot.

Rouge: "Sorry, handsome. But I think you got something that belongs to me."

Sly: (Gets up) "Well, you're definitely right about the handsome part." (Pulls out his cane) "But you know the code of thieves. If two thieves are after the same thing, only one of them gets it."

Rouge: "Oh really now?" (Enters fighting stance) "Well then, bring it on."

Sly: "Heh."

Bentley: (Over earpiece) "Sly, what's going on in there?"

Sly: "Don't worry, Bentley. I can handle it." (Turns off earpiece and enters fighting stance)

**FIGHT!**

Rouge starts off by taking to the air and then attempting to dive kick Sly. Sly manages to dodge the attack as Rouge then pulls out her G.U.N. pistol and fires a few shots from it. Sly manages to get in close enough to swipe the pistol away with his cane and toss it aside. Sly then runs in for an attack, but Rouge flies out of the way and over Sly, kicking him in the back and knocking him away. Rouge then pulls out the gum laser gun and fires a beam at Sly. It hits him, leaving him slowed down. Rouge then flies toward Sly and gets ready for another dive kick attack.

At the last second before Rouge hits Sly, a cloud of smoke appears. Rouge coughs and then uses her wings to blow the smoke away. She then looks down in surprise to see one of Sly's decoys under her feet instead of the real thing. However, Rouge picks up a feint sound of someone moving behind her. She performs a roundhouse kick, hitting something and knocking it away, turning out to be Sly using his Shadow Power. Rouge then flies in and tries to deal some heavy kicks, which Cooper manages to narrowly dodge. Sly then counters one of her kicks and performs a leg sweep. Rouge quickly gets up and shoots herself into the air, flying once more. She begins to drop her heart bombs at Sly. Sly manages to evade them. Rouge then tosses a heart bomb up and kicks it at Sly, causing an explosion on contact.

After the explosion clears, Rouge looks around but doesn't see Sly. She lets out a shriek and uses her echolocation on where the bomb blew up. Her echolocation detects Sly and she flies in and kicks another one of Sly's decoys into the wall.

Rouge: "Really?"

Beeping is heard. Rouge looks down and sees a rage bomb planted beneath the decoy about to go off.

Rouge: "Oh shit!"

Rouge quickly gets out her G.U.N. shield just as the rage bomb explodes, sending her flying back and leaving the shield dented. Rouge's hearing then manages to pick up Sly, invisible once again, perched on a sharp point. Rouge tosses the shield aside and flies up to Sly and kicks the wall he was in front of. Sly then deactivates his Shadow Power, revealing he's changed locations, and leaps off a ledge and brings out his paraglider. Rouge turns to Sly and flies above him, dropping another heart bomb on the gliding raccoon, who this time narrowly escapes and gets knocked out of the air and landing roughly on the ground. Sly gets up as Rouge flies over to her pistol and then lands closer to Sly, aiming the pistol at him.

Rouge: "Any last words, pal?"

Sly: (Smirks) "Yeah." (Pulls out alarm clock) "Catch!"

Sly tosses the alarm clock at Rouge. The clock begins making a loud ringing sound, causing Rouge to drop the pistol and cover her ears while groaning from the noise. Sly then used his Shadow Power once more and turned invisible. He got behind Rouge and deactivated the power and pounced on her back, placed his hand on her back, and then leaped off of her. Rouge angrily kicked the clock away and aimed the pistol once more, but was distracted by some beeping sounds. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her back, and saw that Sly had planted three rage bombs on her. Rouge gasped as they were about to go off and...

Boom.

Sly looked up after the explosion cleared to see Rouge on the ground, holding herself up by her arms. Her clothes were torn up and her wings were blown completely off, leaving a pair of blood-leaking holes where they once were.

Rouge: "Good game... handsome..."

Rouge then collapsed on the ground, and Sly simply twirled his cane in his hand as he walked over to the diamond and picked it up. Sly then heard police sirens off in the distance, and began to make his way out to meet up with Bentley and Murray.

* * *

**K.O.!**

Boomstick: "Yes! EXPLOSIONS! Explosions everywhere!"

Wizard: "Rouge's ability of flight granted her better maneuverability around the arena. That, and her sonar-like hearing could easily counter the Shadow Power."

Boomstick: "And while she's a great fighter, all her training at G.U.N. couldn't compete with the Cooper Clan's years of experience."

Wizard: "Sly was simply more athletic and cunning than Rouge. He also had a larger supply of gadgets at his disposal to easily combat Rouge with. Not to mention his agility and great reflexes were more than enough to counter Rouge in the air."

**Sly Cooper:**  
+More athletic and cunning  
+Better supply of gadgets  
+Gadgets could easily counter Rouge's skills  
-Could be detected by Rouge's hearing

**Rouge the Bat:**  
+More maneuverable  
+Could detect Sly with her sensitive hearing  
+Better fighter  
-Has no counter to Sly's gadgets  
-Her hearing can also be tricked

Boomstick: "In the end, Rouge went out with a bang."

Wizard: "The winner is Sly Cooper."

* * *

Boomstick: "Next time on Death Battle..."

Cuts to a space station being invaded by space pirates. The people of the station panic as the pirates destroy the station. A gigantic, pterodactyl-like figure then flies in through a hole in the roof and hovers above the people as they look in fright. The figure roars.


End file.
